


Letters to Ragnor

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: Flash Bang Bingo (team orange) [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Magnus' letters, Team Orange, sh flash bang bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Magnus writes to his friend Ragnor Fell following his first meeting with Alexander.A story told in letters...SH Flash Bang prompt -epistolaryTeam orange





	Letters to Ragnor

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo....it's just letters and I've never done this before so hopefully it works out ok...

_Dear Ragnor,_

_You may find it strange that I'm writing to you but, you, my dearest cabbage, are at least partially to blame. I know for certain that you are unlikely to answer my calls, grumpy old goat that you are, and, much as I am sure you will deny it, you will be unable to resist reading the contents of this letter. I would go so far as to say you are, in all likelihood, rolling your eyes at this very moment in exasperation but you forget i know you entirely too well my old friend._

_The other reason is somewhat more complex. In part, perhaps, I find that writing these words to be a sort of comfort, a way of ordering my thoughts in the aftermath of a day that has surprised me in ways I never thought possible._

_Right, now I'm sure you are huffing in indignation but you know me, I've always had a flair for dramatics as you, yourself, forever remind me. Anyway, perhaps I should get to the heart of the matter as I know you have little patience for blather._

_The situation in New York has deteriorated significantly over the last few weeks and I came to the realisation that the approach of hiding away from the threat of the circle was the best course of action, at least for the present. No doubt you are feeling more than a little smug now that you have been proven right but that, is not the interesting part. Having sequestered myself away with the majority of the New York warlocks I received an intriguing fire message._

_You may remember many years ago I aided Jocelyn Fairchild with her infant daughter and against my better judgement I removed the child’s memories. As it turns out the girl in question, none other than Clarissa Fairchild herself has reappeared and in return for her memories the new york institute offered me a trade for Camille’s pendant. How could I resist?_

_I am sure that right now you are shaking your head in disbelief that I would risk myself for what you would a mere bauble but, if I am being honest, it was more curiosity than the reward that lured me out. As it turned out it was, even if I say so myself, one of my better decisions._

_To cut to the chase, as know how little you care for Nephilim business, after a series of escapes, in which I obviously played a rather heroic part, the circle attacked my lair. The curious part of these events was the fact that it was none other than Clary and her friends who helped me save the warlocks._

_Which brings me on to the real cause of this letter. Alexander Lightwood. The second I saw him, I knew my life was forever changed, not only because his quick thinking and even quicker arrows saved me from a circle attack. That in itself is a rather dramatic story but I shall save the detail until we meet for now._

_The fact of the matter is, never in all my long years, has anyone affected me the way that shadowhunter did. I could wax lyrical for hours about how his smile lights up his entire face, or that his eyes are the colours of a forest. Who would’ve thought that Gideon and Gabriel would have passed down such excellent genes._

_There is simply something mesmerising about the man that is beyond denying. I know, a shadowhunter and a Lightwood to boot but when you meet him you will understand. Whilst he is closeted and shy, I feel as if I can see the goodness radiating off him and I find myself longing to bask in it._

_I am quite certain right at this moment you are shaking your head in disbelief but I cannot deny how I felt. I also suspect that you are considering calling me to ask me if I've lost my mind, but as I know you're fully aware that would mean you having to admit that you actually read this letter and also that I will, in all likelihood, not listen._

_You have always told me to not give up on love and somehow, I feel, that perhaps Alexander is another chance for me._

_Wish me luck my friend._

_Yours_

_Magnus Bane._

 

_…………_

 

_Dear Ragnor,_

_After my previous letter I felt it only fair that I write and give you an update. Don't deny you are dying to find out as we both know it would be a lie, despite your lack of reply._

_As I told you in my previous letter, despite his quiet nature I felt quite certain that Alexander Lightwood had an innate goodness in him that was almost irresistible and, as it turns out, I was entirely correct._

_There is, naturally, a story attached to this revelation and whilst I shall spare you all the details I shall tell you this last night I had the occasion to save the life of the New York’s pack new alpha, none other than Lucian Greymark of all people._

_As you always remind me healing magic is not my forte and it was, if I'm honest, touch and go for a while. Even with the assistance of Clary and her friends I could feel my reserves beginning to slip and then just in the knick of time Alexander arrived._

_I won't go into the full details of how I persuaded the shadowhunters that I needed Alexander there but let's just say his parabatai is clearly pretty gullible to believe me._

_Following the arrival of Alexander is when the story becomes, in my humble opinion, more interesting. I was, I must confess, almost at the point of exhaustion when he arrived and much to my shock Alexander rushed straight to my side eager to offer his help._

_Oh my dear sweet cabbage, that man is open hearted and honest and he didn't even flinch when I asked for his help not even hesitating to offer me his strength and to aid a downworlder as well._

_As I write this Alexander has just left (no not the way you think, a recovering pack alpha is not exactly conducive to romance). Not only did he share his strength but he stayed behind to help tidy despite my protestations that I had my magic to take care of that._

_Granted this morning was verging on awkward when he realised that he had fallen asleep on my sofa, perhaps in retrospect the martinis were not my best idea, but despite his cautious nature he told me with, what seems to be his trademark honesty, that he trusted me. You can only imagine what that statement meant to me, especially coming from the mouth of a shadowhunter._

_I have to say I feel more optimistic about the future than I ever have before and not only because of the delightful Alexander. Perhaps, if this new generation of shadowhunters is any indication, relations between the Downworld and the Clave may take a turn for the better._

_Your friend_

_Magnus._

 

_…………._

 

_Dear Ragnor,_

_I fear I my have been premature in my optimism in my last letter. To say the situation has taken a turn for the worst would be somewhat of an understatement. Alexander is engaged to be married, to a woman._

_It breaks my heart to watch events unfold, not only for selfish reasons. I know that he has no interest in the woman he is set to marry or indeed in any woman but as ever the strict confines of the Clave are pushing a good man into doing something they should never have to._

_It’s not that I don't understand why he is taking such a drastic step, he is afraid and is doing his best to protect his family, sacrificing himself for them. His reasons make his decision all the more tragic._

_Poor sweet Alexander has been pushed into an untenable situation by the actions of others, primarily if you want my honest opinion because of Clary and his parabatai acting without thought for the consequences. The absolute worst part is that the woman he intends to marry I like a great deal. As a Branwell she reminds me more than a little of her ancestor Charlotte. I fear that this arrangement will leave them both lonely for the rest of their lives, a fact that I have told Alexander myself but to no avail._

_Even writing this down hurts my heart and irrespective of my feeling for Alexander the fact that Clave still causes such pain with its inflexible ways is, without seeming dramatic, devastating._

_I'm sure that I will be back to my old self in time but for now I will leave this letter by saying one thing. I miss you old friend, now perhaps more than ever._

_Yours_

_Magnus._

 

_…………_

 

_Ragnor,_

_You little bugger, had you just told me that you created the spell for Jocelyn Fairchild you would have spared me an uncomfortable encounter with Alexander and his fiance. I hope you’re happy._

_Well, we are on our way to see you and I think the very least you can do in return is not mention my letters to you._

_M_

 

_……………._

  


_Dear Ragnor,_

_This is probably the hardest letter I have ever written and one I know, for once you will not read. Nonetheless I felt I had to write it._

_I want to thank you for your great advice and thanks to you I had the courage to crash Alexander’s wedding. I wasn't sure what to expect but whatever my expectations were he managed to surprise me again. Alexander Lightwood kissed me, in front of his family and officials from the Clave._

_None of this would be possible were it not for you, for you giving me the courage to fight for love and even though you are no longer here I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart._

_Ragnor, despite it all, I hope you know, you have always been one of my dearest friends and I feel fortunate to have known you all these years. I hope wherever you are you have the happiness you deserve for you are truly one of the best men I have ever known._

_I miss you my friend and I always will._

_Yours_

_Magnus._

  



End file.
